Conversational, or natural language, questions and speech differ both stylistically and in content from commands and queries given to computers. For example, one person may ask a friend “Is there a good Italian place nearby?” while a search query to a computer may be phrased “Italian restaurant nearby.” Conventional approaches to handling keyword search queries depend on reviewing search engine logs to determine which queries correlate to which selected links and using this data to provide those same links when the same queries occur. This approach fails to improve search results for natural language queries, however, because of the tremendous variation in conversational style between users, even when attempting to create the same search parameters.